1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone control apparatus for controlling musical tones to be generated by controlling musical tone control parameters according to an input musical tone signal, in particular, a musical tone signal input through a guitar.
2. Prior Art
As an example of the musical tone control apparatus for controlling musical tones to be generated by controlling musical tone control parameters according to an input musical tone signal, there is known a guitar synthesizer adapted to detect a pitch of a musical tone generated when a player plays the guitar and to produce a musical tone according to the detected pitch. The guitar synthesizer as described above is able to produce a musical tone that is irrelevant to the tone color produced by playing the guitar. In many cases, the musical tone control parameters for controlling a musical tone to be generated are preliminarily determined, and the resulting musical tone is usually unlike that of the guitar. Thus, the conventional musical tone control apparatus, in particular, the guitar synthesizer, does not produce guitar-like sound even though the produced musical tone is controlled based on a musical tone generated by the guitar. It is desirable, however, that the guitar synthesizer produce sound that sounds more like that actually produced by a real guitar.